pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi Setsuna
Higashi Setsuna (東せつな Higashi Setsuna) is a young girl who appears to be a teenager. She works for Labyrinth as Eas (イース Īsu?) until episode 23, and is the first of the original three members to appear, as well as the only female of the group. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, has a ribbon and wings. She can transform into Eas (イース Iisu?) and Cure Passion (キュアパッション Kyua Passhon?). Her catchphrase is I'll do my best! (精一杯頑張るわ！ Seiippai ganbaru wa!?). Wygląd Eas, miała włosy srebrny z czarnym hairband. Czarne i purpurowe Kurtka zapinana dwoma czerwonymi diamentami. Miała na sobie długie czarne rękawiczki z dołączonymi do niej bransoletki, czarne spodnie, czarne skarpetki gorąco Tigh-wysokie i grube z czerwonymi kokardkami i czerwone buty na obcasie.Jak Setsunę, ma ciemne włosy i fioletowy w jej ubranie, nosi czerwono-różową koszulę i białe kamizelki. Ona zazwyczaj nosi beżową spódnicę i czarne buty. Setsuna oczy są martwe, aż odcinek 24 . Cure Passion, ma długie różowe włosy i nosi białą koroną-jak pałąk z czerwonym kształcie diamentu w centrum i czerwone serca na każdej stronie ze skrzydłami. Nosi długą czerwoną suknię z czarnymi akcentami, białe koronki podszewka spódnicy, rękawy i gorset i czarny łuk po lewej stronie. Jej akcesoria m.in. czerwone łazienkowe ramię z białym plisami podszewka: górny i dolny, czerwone kolczyki, naszyjnik, białe i czarne legginsy. Jej buty do kostek czerwone i czarne Stilleto obcasie. Historia 'Eas' Eas pierwszy spotyka Miłość Momozono podczas pracy w Labyrinth Wróżenie domu. Ona, w przebraniu Setsunę w czasie, mówi Miłość, że wkrótce "spotkać wielkie szczęście." Później Eas zakłóca Trinity koncert, w którym miłość jest w przez zwołanie Nakewameke który atakuje Chinen Miyuki , lider tria tańca. Jednak Eas następnie świadkami tej miłości zyskuje zdolność transformacji w Peach Cure i pokonać potwora. Rekolekcje EAS w cień, stwierdzając, zimnym śmiechem, że był pewien, że spotkają się ponownie.EAS, teraz jako Setsuna, znajdzie Uwielbiam grać losowaniu w mieście i prosi ją na wycieczkę po mieście. W trakcie i po podróży, próbuje ukraść Amores Linkrun . Po powtarzających się niepowodzeń, Setsuna otrzyma naszyjnik koniczyny z miłości, która jest po prostu artykuł, aby pokazać, że jest przyjazny w pierwszym. Setsuna i Miłość spotkać ponownie później, tym razem z Miki i Inori z nią. Podczas spotkanie towarzyskie, Setsuna próbuje ponownie ukraść Linkrun miłości, ale gdy reaguje, ona kładzie go w dół. Moebius zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś utrudnia Setsuna, jak EAS z eliminacji Pretty Cure, więc daje jej Nakisakebe karty. Po użyciu go, drażliwy, czarne winorośle kopać w swojej skórze. To nie jest aż Pretty Cure pokonać go po ciężkiej walce, że jest zbawiony. Za trzecim razem karta jest używana, Akarun nanosi w mieście, ale z trudem wybierając swojego pana. Winorośl w pełni powiązać ją, ale Nakisakebe zostanie pokonany, zatrzymując wszelkie dalsze szkody. 'Resurrection ' Soular rozmawia Eas po trzeciej porażce, bo Moebius dał jej ostatnią szansę, by pokonać Pretty Cure. W czwartym ataku Nakisakebe, Cure Peach napotyka na EAS. Setsuna ujawnia swoją tożsamość człowieka i łamie naszyjnik Clover FPC22 . Po ostatecznej bitwy między nią i brzoskwinia Cure, body EAS "umiera z powodu jej życia są oferowane. Ona jednak jest zapisywany przez Akarun, dając jej nową postać: Passion Cure. Chociaż Miłość akceptuje ją natychmiast, ona odchodzi, sprzeczne, co robić.Setsuna zrozumiał, że teraz, że Labirynt kopnął ją, że nie ma dokąd pójść. Podczas wędrówki po ulicach, spotyka Miłość i jej rodziny, którzy idą do restauracji zjeść. Miłość przekonuje ją do przyłączenia się i Setsuna zaczyna cieszyć się więcej. Westar, chcąc potwierdzić EAS nie zmienił stronę i być może ją odzyskać, atakuje miasto z wieży okazało Nakewameke. Cure Peach pierwszy konfrontuje zagrożenie na własną rękę, ale Setsuna, zdając sobie sprawę, że ona nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy, spędzać czas z miłością, staje Passion Cure i wykorzystuje Hurricane Szczęście oczyścić Nakewameke. Matka Love oferuje do wynajęcia Setsuna pobyt w ich domu, do którego przyjmuje. 'Setsuna i Cure Passion ' Chociaż Setsuna jest dostosowanie się do społeczeństwa normalna dziewczyna, ona jest wciąż nawiedzany przez jej przeszłych czynów jako Eas wszędzie idzie FPC25 . Jednak jest ona wspierana przez resztę Pretty Cure, a gdy Nakewameke reprezentujący EAS, atakuje dziewczyny, ona stawia fałszywe i pokonał ją z dziewczynami, stawiając ją obok odpocząć. Później on czuje, że powinna zacząć tańczyć z dziewczynami, stając się częścią ich grupy tanecznej Clover , i mimo, że się waha, dostaje pomoc od Inori. FPC26Setsuna przenosi się kochać szkoły. Ona okazuje się być bardzo zdolny i pracowity, odpowiadając problemów matematycznych prawidłowo i gry sportowe dobrze. Ten gromadzi uwagę wielu fanów, a ona staje się popularna, do konsternacji Daisuke. Po Westar włącza maszynę pitching do Nakewameke, Cure Berry używa Burun zmienić mundury grupy. Setsuna dostaje home run, a wszystkie cztery wykończenia Nakewameke. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Setsuna i miłość były na zakupy, Setsuna zastanawia się, jak Labirynt robi z ich misji. Podczas jedzenia pączków w sklepie Kaoru, wyjaśnia, co nieskończoność jest i dlaczego Labyrinth jest po nim. Choć dziewczyny są zaniepokojeni tym, że decyduje się zrobić wszystko, pokonując złoczyńców. W drodze do domu, mówi się im przez kilka osób dobrych rzeczy, które dzieje się stało dzień po. Okazuje się, że po pokonaniu labirynt oraz Nakewameke że zatrzymany zegar, który Chiffon faktycznie jest nieskończoność, zanim powiedział, Chiffon znika. Cure Passion ' "Scarlet serce jest dowodem szczęścia! Dojrzewające świeże, Cure Passion"' no haato Shiawase wa no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon! " Cure Passion ( キュアパッション Kyua Passhon ? ) nie wydaje się aż odcinek 23 . Aby dowiedzieć się, kim była, inne Dziewczyny miały znaleźć Akarun. Cure Passion za motyw jest czerwony kolor i jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym Pretty Cure. Cure Passion można użyć ataku Happiness Hurricane 1 , i, w przeciwieństwie do innych leki, nie ma potrzeby, aby poznać Chiffon lepiej żeby wezwać Akarun i harfa Passion , choć nie posiada jeszcze żadnej Fresh aktualizację, nawet jeśli jej normalny atak jest za równą powiedział aktualizację. Później niż w połowie przez cały sezon, Pretty Cure wykorzystać siłę Box Clover korzystać z grupowego ataku koniczyna szczęście wielki finał , w którym transfery Passion Cure jej moce do liści Szczęście. 'Cure Angel' ' "Białe serce jest sercem każdego! Świeżo trzepotanie, Cure Passion"' haato wa Minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru! " Cure Angel ( キュアエンジエル Kyuaenjeru ? ) jest druga forma Cure Pretty Cure zyski w serii dzięki dla ludzi Labiryntu. Po transformacji, broszka cztery liść koniczyny przejmuje piąty biały liść, stanowiących ostateczną przemianę. Odzież anioła Cure Cure Passion przypominają tych, ale ma dłuższą spódnicę i inne trykoty, a także skrzydła. Jej skrzydła działają jak tarcza.W tej formie Cure, Cure Anioł może latający w szybkosci i ma zasilanego siłę górę. Wraz z wszystkimi, ona może używać ataków Loving prawdziwe serce i kochać prawdziwe serce Fresh . 'Rainbow Cure Passion ' Cure Rainbow Passion ( キュアレインボー·パッション Kyuareinboo Passhon ? ) jest Cure aktualizację Zyski Assion w Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! . Wraz z uaktualnia innych, grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt stanowią Rainbow Cure grupy. Ten uaktualniony strój przypomina anioła Cure w finale sezonu, z wyłączeniem z parą małych skrzydłach złotych zamiast białych. Transformacja Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! - "Zmiana, Pretty Cure Beat Up!" jest oficjalnym fraza transformacja używana przez Setsunę przekształcać się męki Cure w Fresh Pretty Cure.Po pierwsze, ona otwiera jej Linkrun, dotyka przycisk i ekran świeci na czerwono. Ona krzyczy, "Change, Pretty Cure ..." i jej ozdoby do włosów znika. Ona stawia jej nogę i krzyczy: "... pobić!" i opada do wody. Jej broszka, a po jej sukni. Potem jej zmiany koloru włosów z czarnego na różowy. Jej buty, opaski i kolczyki pojawiać. Następnie Cure ziemie Passion na ziemi i recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. Aby przekształcić Anioła Cure, ona krzyczy: "Zmiana, Pretty Cure! Pobić!" i jej normalne Dość outfit Cure znika. Wciela się kręcić wokół i białe światło tworzy jej sukienkę, buty, frotki i skrzydła anioła dla niej. Następnie, ona odmawia jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym z resztą leczy anioła. 'Ataki' 'Happiness Hurricane ' - Cure jej wezwania Passion Passion i re HarpFresh Pretty Cure! powołuje się na pierwszą połowę zaklęcia. Zapala się struny na harfie, a następnie daje harfy spadkowej udar. Podwójne światła w kształcie serca i ozdoby w górę, ona przywołuje lawinę piór, kiedy recytuje drugą połowę zaklęcia. Deklarowanie ataku, zaczyna przędzenia jak burza serc i piór anioła otaczają przeciwnika. Passion przestaje przędzenia i wypycha na harfie w górę, a następnie skupia go. Jak ona kręci na harfie wokół, wróg zostaje oczyszczona w czerwonym bańki w kształcie serca z sercem wokół bańki. Galeria Setsunapassion.png Passionasahi.jpg Setsunaasahi.jpg Setsunadance.jpg C06 4 main.jpg Cure Passion.jpg o0595084110389336355.jpg Cure Passion23.jpg Cure Passion22.jpg o0595084110224841866.jpg o0595084110247828097.jpg 10144135942.jpg|Eas luna rune Cure Passion1.jpg AngelCurePassion.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!